


[Hold on Tight] It's a Roller Coaster Ride We're On

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think you’re really hot shit don’t you?” Meera Reed narrowed her eyes at Bran Stark from across the table in his bedroom. Everyday since she’d agreed to tutor Brandon Stark in Media Studies but she needed the extra money. Everybody seemed to believe that the second son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark was the sweetest, kindest person in the world and Meera Reed wasn’t sure how he’d managed to trick them into believing that. Even her own, self proclaimed anti social brother adored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Hold on Tight] It's a Roller Coaster Ride We're On

“You think you’re really hot shit don’t you?” Meera Reed narrowed her eyes at Bran Stark from across the table in his bedroom. Everyday since she’d agreed to tutor Brandon Stark in Media Studies but she needed the extra money. Everybody seemed to believe that the second son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark was the sweetest, kindest person in the world and Meera Reed wasn’t sure how he’d managed to trick them into believing that. Even her own, self proclaimed anti social brother adored him. 

Bran just smirked at her. “Sometimes. I’m pretty good at stuff.”

“Not Media Studies, Mr D Average.” Meera snarked, trying to control her temper. Usually she was pretty good at keeping herself chilled but somehow Bran Stark knew all the right buttons to push to get her all worked up. 

“Not very nice to make of fun of the people you’re supposed to be helping, Lady Meera.” Bran chuckled, using that damn nickname she hated so much. “Would you serve food at a homeless shelter and make fun of them?”

“No.” Meera snapped. “But homeless people aren’t assholes.” She

Bran laughed lowly in his throat. “First off, I’m sure there’s plenty of homeless assholes. Having a poor life circumstance doesn’t make you a nice person. And also, I’m not an asshole.”

“Oh, okay. Sure. You’re not an asshole, you’re an absolute angel.” Meera rolled her eyes, quickly flipping through her textbook to find the lesson she’d supposed to be teaching Bran that day.

“I know. So kind of you to agree.”

Meera gave an angry huff of air. “Just… shut up, Bran.”

Bran raised his brow, still smirking. “Well, I’d like to see you make me, Meera Reed.”

Meera felt her face heat up and she looked up from the book just quickly to catch the slight smolder on Bran’s face. Turning away, she chose to ignore his comment that was the number one attempt of sexual tension in television.

Suddenly the book was being yanked out of her hands and Bran held it in front of his face. “So what is our boring lesson of tonight? Failed television pilots? Movies that didn’t need sequels?”

“That’s not what Media Studies is about.” Meera rolled her eyes, pushing the book down from Bran’s face onto the table.

“What a shame. It would be a much more interesting class.” Bran sighed, pushing his fringe back away from his face. Meera agreed mentally but she couldn’t give the satisfaction of knowing she agreed. Media Studies was far from Meera’s favourite class but she’d done well it in, and… they were paying her to tutor Bran!  

Speaking of Bran… he was inching closer to her. “What are you doing?” She asked, staring him down. He had a dark look in his eyes that made her stomach jump into her chest and a blush grow on her cheeks. His face was close to hers he was… he was.

Blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Meera shrieked and jumped to her feet away from the table. Bran burst out laughing, tilting his head back and grabbed hold of his stomach. Meera flushed deeply, clenching her hands into fists. “You- you!!! You blew on raspberry _on my face_!”

“Yeah? What did you think I was going to do?” Bran pushed away from the table, moving to stand in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, he was so much taller than she was. It was unnerving. “Kiss you?”

“ **NO!”** Meera cried, stepping away from Bran with a shake of her head. “You’re Robb’s little brother, I’m tutoring you! You’re asshole, you really think I’d want to kiss you- ever?”

Bran pursed his lips. “Maybe. I don’t see why you wouldn’t.”

“Uhm, maybe because I hate you?” Meera crossed her arms around herself as Bran moved to close the step between them again. He rested his hands on Meera’s arms, still with that stupid smirk.

“I don’t know, I think maybe you do want me to kiss you.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Because when I leaned in, you didn’t lean away.”

Meera gazed into Bran’s eyes for just a moment before launching herself into his arms, both of them falling to the floor when he was caught of guard by her actions. Bran wasted no time rolling them over so that Meera was pinned underneath him. Meera gasped as he nibbled at her lower lip, tugging her shirt free and over her head. Bra was tossed somewhere off to the side quickly and Bran ducked down to kiss across her chest.

Meera moaned when circled her nipple with his tongue, only slightly mindful of his family in the house with them. Her hands came up to hold his head in place while her hips rocked gently into his lap. She was starting to feel the burning need for friction when Bran’s hands finally went to yank open her jeans and push them down her hips. He cupped her clothed mound in his hand roughly and Meera gasped loudly. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning as he thumb her clit over her panties.

Bran chuckled and pulled back from her breasts, applying more pressure to her clit. Meera whined as quietly as possible, feeling her underwear growing damp with her desire and need for Bran. Not something she’d expected but maybe something she’d been wanting for a long time. She pushed him away slightly, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the skin she revealed to himself. Bran moaned and Meera kiss him hard to silence him.

“Hush, if your parents find out I’m so fired.” Meera mumbled against his lips, feeling him laugh. He gripped her hips and shoved back against the floor, grinding their hips together. Meera gasped and moved to pull him free from his pants. 

Once they remained naked together, Bran teased her opening with two fingers before pushing one inside. The thrusting was quick but nearly deep enough, Meera whimpering and pushing her hips down to feel _more._ Bran just laughed and easily held her down, while sliding his other finger inside but not moving any deeper.

_“Please.”_ Meera finally moaned out, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down. Bran smirked and scissored his fingers as he pushed them as deep as they could go. Pressing them against her g-spot, Meera bit down on the back of her to stifle her moans as her hips bucks helplessly against Bran’s grip.

Bran pushed his head down her neck and chest, before sweeping his tongue against her clit hard and fast. Meera felt the heat in her stomach grow a little bit hotter before she clenched down on Bran’s fingers, slapping her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

Bran pulled away from her as her body fell limp against the floor, breathing heavily. He leaned over top of her, smirking like Christmas had come early.

“You look so bloody proud of yourself.” Meera smirked, running her fingers through Bran’s messy hair. Bran smiled all the wider.

“I like you better like this.” Bran replied, kissing her under the ear. “Moaning my name as you come.”

Meera reached out and grasped Bran’s hard cock in her small hand. “Well, if you’re as good with your cock as bed as you are in your personality, I’d say you could easily do that again.”

“Haven’t gotten any complains yet.” Bran informed her cheerfully. He rubbed his cock against her entrance, slipping in the wetness causing them both to moan. Bran pushed in slowly, Meera’s legs coming up around him and pulling them close together. Bran moaned, and his grip on Meera tightened to the point where she thought she might bare bruises the next day.

Bran pulled out slowly and pushed back in hard, working up a rhythm until sweat glistening his forehead and his arms shook with the pressure of holding himself up. It was obvious that he was trying not to come too early and Meera kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, let go.”

“Touch yourself.” Bran breathed out, guiding Meera’s hand to her clit. She rubbed it in circles, matching Bran’s speeding rhythm and feeling as it brought her closer to her second release. The sound Bran made when he came- the mangled moan- sent her spiraling over the edge after him. 

Bran grunted as he pulled out, rolling over to lay beside her on the floor. He looked over at Meera, grinning wildly. 

“When you say you’ve never gotten any complaints…” Meera rolled over and rested her hand on Bran’s sweaty chest. “How many people could possibly complain?”

“I don’t think you really wanna talk about your brother right now, do you?” Bran smirked- that never ending smirk- and Meera’s eyes widened again.

“JOJEN?” She asked in disbelief. She wanted to ask more but Bran sealed their lips together and Meera forgot all about her questions. 


End file.
